Plants, including trees, vines, annual/perennial plants, ornamental plants, agricultural plants, and the like, may be pruned or trimmed for various reasons, including providing room for adjacent plants to grow, enabling adequate sunlight to reach certain parts of the plant or other plants, to remove diseased or damaged portions of a plant, and so on. Plants may be pruned using a manual cutting device (e.g., a scissors type cutting device), a powered cutting device (e.g., chainsaw or similar powered cutting device, etc.), or using other techniques (e.g., chemicals, etc.).